


She remembers

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Time Travel, episode 1x15, request, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was not the only one to remember the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She remembers

The first thing she noticed was that the light had deemed significantly and that there was not tsunami headed for her. She blinked a couple of times attempting to grasp what she had in front of her, and in the event that her mind had not broken she was particularly sure she was at the bowling place: at night, seeing Linda go away through the exit door and people just going around in their bussiness.

She turned around and looked at her surroundings, individuals strolled around her as if nothing was wrong with the world, as if just mere seconds ago she had not been about to die, she had not confessed to her friend that she loved him, asif she hadn’t kissed him and as if her father hadn’t been captured.

What was happening?

She took her cellphone, which she knew she had tohave on her if she really was at the night of the double date andlooked at the blinking light showing the hour and the date quite not believingit.

Had she died? How could this be even possible? Was she seriously on that night?

With strength from her frozen muscles she took her belongings and went away to her own place, well, to hers and Eddie. Uh, Eddie. She had kissed her best friend, she had cheated on him. Or had her? How could she say it if apparently it hadn’t even happened yet? What was she going to do? With the kiss, the fact that Barry loved her, the fact that he was the flash, she was not even going to get mad at the moment over that; Could she stay away? She hated the idea of making Eddie sad, even if she now realizes that she loves Barry more, it doesn’t imply that the feelings for Eddie are gone or not important.

She shook her head of this and thought that this was presumably not the best moment for relationship related considerations. Her dad was going to be kidnapped, people were going to die, if she miraculously traveled back in time, she needed to stop all this. After that happened, she could sit and think about what choices to make for her future.

She arrived at the apartment she and Eddie shared and changed clothes. She needed to talk to Barry, he would be the only one capable of capturing Mardon and maybe know what happened. Would he remember? Was this something that only happened to her? She hoped not, she didn’t have much time to try to explain what happened exactly and she was sure that Barry probably knew more about Mardon’s location. When that was done and everything was calm, she would hit that boy in the head so many times for lying to her that not even being the Flash was going to save him. Why the hell did Barry not told her?

She put the alarm on her cellphone for first light in the morning and went to sleep, she would have waited for Eddie to come back and to get information out of him, but she knew that it would take a while because she had done so the first time around.

Amazingly, it didn’t take more than a few minutes to fall sleep.

* * *

The first thing she did on the morning was to call in sick at work. She did it on the bathroom so that Eddie couldn’t listen to her. She changed clothes and went out, without really saying goodbye to him. She felt guilty, she kissed her best friend and now, in her subconscious she was planning how to break things up with Eddie as smoothly as possible. He didn’t deserve her lying to his face. 

When she was far enough she took her cellphone and marked Barry’s number.

“Hi, Iris” sounded Barry’s voice. She personally thought it sounded kind of strange.

“Barry, we need to talk” She was not going to go around, she needed time and she was not going to waste. Also, she still was mad over him not telling her that she was the Flash.

“Ehh…  Iris, this is not really a great time, I have things to do, and don’t you have work?” She frowned a little at that, he definitely sounded strange, maybe he did remember, and he was trying to do the same thing as her? Only one way to find it.

“I know you are the Flash Barry”

She had expected a shout to be completely frank , but she was met with silence and heavy breathing.

“You remember.” It was said slowly and nearly under a breath, like a prayer. 

It made her happy, it would make things so much simpler, despite the fact that it made her question, who else was going to remember everything?

“Yes and I’m quite mad at you for not telling me who you are, but I don’t know what’s happening and I want to stop everything and dad being captured and…”

“Tell me where you are” He cut her.

“I’m three blocks away from my apartment. I was going to the police station.”

She didn’t got an answer, but twenty seconds later she felt wind and the familiar sensation of being taken at high-speed. 

When they came to a stop, she recognized Star Labs and Harrison Wells in front of her. 

Of course all of them were in this. Mason was not wrong that something strange had been going around StarLabs, now, if that involved the Flash, or Barry, she didn’t know.

“Welcome, Miss West”

“Ah, uhm, Hi, Dr. Wells” She was still a little dizzy, but after saluting him she turned around and looked at Barry who was smiling at her, kind of.

“So it appears that you were not affected by the rupture” said the Dr. behind her.

She didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“Rupture?”

“I kind of traveled back in time when I was trying to stop the tsunami and broke the space-time continuum” confessed Barry, who had gotten closer to her.

“What!?” Was that even possible?

“It’s a side-effect of my speed abilities.”

“Does everyone remember what happened?” She questioned curiously.

“No” This time it was Wells the one that answered. “It is interesting that you do, no one, but Barry should be able to remember anything.

She opened her mouth, but she didn’t really have any idea of what to say. 

“Don’t worry Iris, I know where to find Mardon, when he appears I can catch him and avert all of it.”

“You know what may happen, Barry” say brusquely Dr. Wells.

“Yeah, but whatever may happen we will face it, I rather have that prospect that what we had to go through.”

The man’s face looked at him thoughtfully and then he nodded.

“Then I will be preparing for this. For now I’ll let you two alone, it was good to see you Miss West.”

She saw him leave and when the idea of who she had been left alone strucked her and it made her a little nervous. Taking into account the looks she was receiving she was not the only one.

They needed to stop whatever was going to happen, talk about him being the Flash, (she was already thinking good arguments and things she was going to scream at him) and maybe plan for their future, the both of them still had their respective boyfriend and girlfriend and she was not going to do anything until that situation changed because it was not fair to them.

Barry smiled awkwardly and said:

“Well, eh, what do you want to talk about?”

Mmm. Yes, this could work, her and Barry would work, it had done so for 14 years.

Well, that long if she didn’t kill him right now. 

She would make him suffer.

Just a little.


End file.
